<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's A Date by eggyeggplant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488239">It's A Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyeggplant/pseuds/eggyeggplant'>eggyeggplant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Food, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyeggplant/pseuds/eggyeggplant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is hungry D:&lt; so it's a good thing Lance offers to come over and make him lunch. Lance is erm,,, not the best cook (because why would you ever have to when your mama makes the best food ever) but he's trying!! They have a good time anyways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's A Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith is only partially listening to the lecture, knowing that he should probably pay attention, but also knowing that he will probably pass even if he doesn’t. Instead, Keith keeps his head down and doodles little tacos and burgers onto the margin of his notebook so that it looks like he’s working hard on taking down notes. Twenty more minutes and he can go get lunch, but everything sounds good when you’re hungry. Lance leans over from where he’s also just as equally distracted, picking up one of Keith’s highlighters and coloring in a decadently fluorescent slice of cheese. Keith can’t stop the little happy flush that crawls its way up his cheeks and silently nudges his pencil case closer to Lance. Lance takes the unsaid invitation to scoot a little closer and drape one of his arms across Keith’s seat. Lance hums under his breath happily as he dots little neon green lettuce on Keith’s notebook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yummy :D’ Lance writes, drawing little hearts and stars around their doodle masterpieces. Keith gets momentarily distracted by the way Lance twirls the highlighter between his fingers, motioning to snatch it out of Lance’s hand. They fight over the fate of the highlighter for a few seconds, making ugly little huffing-snorting sounds as they try to muffle their laughter in case their professor tells them to behave. They didn’t always get along, but now that they do, Keith finds himself being blindsided by how attractive Lance is. It’s so stupid to daydream about the way Lance rolls the hem of his jeans cutely; that’s not even a thing that’s supposed to be cute! Lance just has this innate ability to charm the pants off of just about everyone he meets—and probably their moms too. It’s not Keith’s fault that he’s not immune to boyish smiles and noodle limbs—he is only human, and Lance is like the sun!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hungry &gt;:-(’ Keith writes below Lance’s writing. They’re both covered in stray highlighter marks, but Keith isn’t mad about it and neither is Lance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance scribbles, ‘Let’s grab food after class!’ already sneakily bringing his phone up to the desk, angling it towards Keith’s direction. The wallpaper is a cute picture of Lance with his niece and nephew at the beach, a glaring thumb shadow in the corner of the picture--Keith would know, he was the one that took the picture and Lance wouldn’t let him re-do it (something about it being all part of the memories.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you feel like eating,” Lance whispers. Lance is not the best at whispering, so it’s only reasonable for Keith to lean in even closer to Lance’s space for their conversation, just in case people overhear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever’s good,” Keith murmurs, watching Lance scroll on his phone for nearby food options. Only, the thing is, they shouldn’t get tacos if it’s not Taco Tuesday. It’s 10% off on wings on Wednesday, it would be a waste to eat at regular price. Burgers… Keith already had it earlier in the week with Shiro. Pizza? He was going to go there with Pidge tomorrow, though. Maybe they could go for some Thai? Ooh, but the pictures don’t look that good and the restaurant is actually kind of far… Lance is a patient man, but class is going to end soon and they still haven’t decided where to go!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I could totally like come over and help you make some food.” Keith gasps, looking at Lance in wonderment. He’s never imagined Lance coming over until now, but now that he has—Lance puttering around in Keith’s kitchen is such a wholesome image that Keith’s heart skips a beat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be nice,” Keith says, “What’s on the menu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance taps his finger to his lips, thinking hard about what he could make. That is a good question, because despite not knowing what Keith wants to eat today, Lance knows that Keith is always in the mood for sushi. You don’t have to cook the protein, so how hard could making sushi be? His mama has always said that food is the sure-fire way to a man’s heart, and Lance has been subtly-not-subtly trying to impress Keith since forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sushi?” Keith smiles all happy, and Lance knows he made the right choice. They start packing up their things, excited to see their plans fleshing out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sushi? Can you even cook though?” Not that Keith is doubting Lance’s chef-y abilities, but also Keith has never seen Lance do anything except taste-test when he’s in the kitchen with Hunk. Lance laughs, putting his arm around Keith.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re asking if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can cook?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prepare to be blown away,” Lance says airily, absolutely faking his confidence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith surprisingly—well, maybe not—has a pretty empty fridge because he’s always so busy. Luckily, Keith doesn’t live too far away from the supermarket because Shiro was adamant that was one of things that are important for apartment hunting. Lance gets distracted by a nearby napping bodega cat that perks up at the sound of people, because is there any food? Food? Lance scritches their bellies and coos at them when they fall on their side and mewl up at him. Keith secretly takes a picture on his phone because aaaah his crush is too cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance fakes an accent as he says, “It takes a pet like no problem. Right? Not afraid at all, that’s a great cat right ‘dere.” He looks at Keith expectantly. Keith furrows his eyebrows, already moving to take a shopping cart because he doesn’t know what Lance is hinting at. They enter the market together as Lance complains about Keith’s lack of meme culture. Keith pushes their cart as Lance shows him the bodega cat video and they giggle-argue over whether or not Lance’s impersonation was any good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(“No, it should sound more like </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘that’s a great cat right ‘dere!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith! That’s your Texas showing, it doesn’t sound New York at all!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does too!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does not!”)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith! They’re having a sale on tomatoes! We should get some tomatoes, they’re so cheap!” Lance bounces his way over to the crowd of middle-aged women and seamlessly joins their conversation about how to choose the right tomatoes while Keith safely stands off to the side with the cart. They have absolutely no need for tomatoes, but well… they are pretty cheap, and Lance looks so proud to have scored such an awesome deal. What’s the harm of stocking up on other groceries while they’re here anyways?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance talks Keith’s ears off about how one of the ladies’ husband is such a picky eater so she purees the vegetables into the pasta sauce and he never finds out! Nadia and Sylvio are never going to believe it if Lance can pull off making them eat their carrots and peas. “Now you know the make and model of her blender, but do you even know the name of person you were even talking to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance blinks, “No… but now I know how to spot a quality blender when I see one! She has really great tips, do you think I should go back and ask her?” Keith grabs onto Lance’s hand before he can go running off and disappearing on him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just stay with me,” Keith says, flushing at the cheesiness of his words. Lance grins at Keith fondly and loops one arm around Keith’s elbow, visibly pleased to hear those kinds of words from Keith. Keith breaks eye contact to push the cart towards one of the aisles. Some of the older ladies wave goodbye to Lance, and the social butterfly waves back enthusiastically with his free hand. Keith has no idea how Lance can get strangers to talk to him like he’s part of their original friend group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, they have Juniberry Berry Blast with junimallows! This just came out and it’s sold out everywhere!” A miniature Allura Altea is plastered on each box, with outfits that can be cut out on the cereal box so people can play dress up with her. Lance looks over the nutritional values section of the box, reluctantly hesitating to put it back because they’re supposed to be here to get stuff to make sushi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That looks good,” Keith says nonchalantly, and Lance bursts into a rant of ‘doesn’t it look so good’ and ‘oh my goddd I know’ and ‘ughhh but we shouldn’t.’ Quietly, Keith puts the cereal box into the cart and Lance quietly glows with embarrassed happiness. Cool. That’s making Keith feel a thing, and he can’t help but feel like if they ever got together, Lance would become spoiled rotten. But for now, Keith thinks determinedly, they have to focus on lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They do not focus on lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They do pick up the new flavor Oreos, some chips that Lance said is all the rage, and holiday themed almond milk. How do you even make milk holiday themed? Some cinnamon and vanilla spice is apparently worth the additional half dollar. The power of advertising is too real. It’s a good thing Lance keeps talking about how strong his arms are, because they’re going to be put to work since they didn’t drive to the market.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we forgetting anything else?” Lance taps his chin in thought, shuffling through their cart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith mentally goes over the list of ingredients they’re actually supposed to be getting. He’s got vinegar at home, sugar, rice, and… probably some seaweed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…Fish?” Keith steers them towards the seafood section, grabbing onto the hem of Lance’s jacket before he gets derailed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s important, isn’t it,” Lance laughs sheepishly, nearly chooses a random slab of salmon filet instead of the sashimi grade, but he is very easily distracted by the butcher regaling a story about how Lance looks just like his nephew. Easy chatter fills Keith’s ears as he skims over the fish options.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like quite the couple,” the butcher says. Lance giggles in response, neither confirming nor denying—so what does that even mean? Keith smiles politely at the butcher, pointing to the piece of fish that looks exceptionally tasty if they could get that one please and thank you. Lance takes the wrapped fish from the butcher to put into their cart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get going soon, but it was so nice to meet you. Say hello to your nephew for me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They head to the checkout area and stand in line. Keith absentmindedly bends the toes of one of his sneakers on a leg of the cart, leans back slightly and his back hits Lance’s chest. Oof!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My bad,” Keith says, flustering when Lance shrugs good-naturedly and leans forwards with his hands on either side of Keith’s hands on the cart. (Re-reverse kabedon?? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hhhhhhhh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith hands Lance items from their cart and Lance puts their stuff on the conveyor belt. If their hands are brushing every once in a while, well Keith isn’t going to freak out over it if Lance isn’t. Keith whips out his heavy set of keychains laden with: miniature toy cars, key to his apartment, key to his diary, key to his bike, and his bajillion membership card tags. Keith may be a simple man, but he is also what some people call </span>
  <em>
    <span>a mild hoarder</span>
  </em>
  <span>. While Lance entertains the cashier, asking about her day, Keith fumbles through his cinema tag, convenience store tag, library tag, and victoriously finds the right supermarket tag after a hot minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like a bag for 10 cents?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re good,” Lance says, casually pulling out a bunch of those fancy reusable bags that fold small enough to fit in your pockets. Keith can’t help but be secretly amazed by the ingenious invention as they start bagging up. Lance is a pro, used to countless trips to the market with his mama. Keith almost stacks the almond milk on top of the tomatoes, but Lance doesn’t laugh at him, just hip-checks him out of the way and hands Keith one of the bags full of groceries to carry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They make it back to Keith’s place safely; Keith opens the door to his apartment and is immediately met with the pitter-patter sounds of Kosmo coming up to greet them. Kosmo is probably at least a hundred pounds of pure muscles; Keith’s soft boy sees Lance and immediately starts wagging his tail and nuzzling into both of their waists, unsure of who he wants to give his full attention to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Floofers! A good boy!” Lance gently puts their groceries on top of Keith’s kitchen counter, toes off his shoes, and drops onto his knees with his arms spread wide so Kosmo can give him happy little slobbery kisses. Kosmo chuffs, collapsing his weight onto Lance as they crumple to the floor in a little love pile. Keith chucks off his sneakers, sidestepping the fire hazard towards his way to the kitchen to start putting away their haul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve the entire world,” Lance says, cupping Kosmo’s face in his hands. Kosmo barks, lolling his tongue out excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance eventually makes his way over to the kitchen, singing ‘happy birthday’ while he thoroughly washes his hands like they teach in kindergarten classes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I stay in the kitchen, or do you got it?” Lance makes himself right at home, finding the cutest ‘Kiss the Chef’ apron hanging in Keith’s kitchen and slips it over his clothes. (The frills make it apparent that it is without-a-doubt, a home-warming gift from Keith’s brother, Shiro.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go sit down! I got this,” Lance says, shooing Keith away from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shrugs, “Okay, if you say so.” He brings a small stool over so he can sit by the kitchen counter and watch as Lance bustles in the kitchen. Lance turns with his back to Keith, hunching over his phone has he googles ‘how to make rice,’ ‘how to boil water,’ ‘can you burn water,’ and ‘...are you sure you can’t burn water.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Lance is a foodie, and as much as Lance’s mama is an amazing cook, Lance is the type that gets easily distracted by YouTube videos or whatever’s playing on the TV in the background while he cooks (which can why Mama McClain usually kicks him out of the kitchen before he can accidentally burn it down.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance rinses the rice, a few grains slip from the pot, but overall the first step is a success. Many online links ask for two cups of water to one cup of rice, but there are two people, so two cups of rice should be the right amount! (Please note, it is important to fully read recipes.) Lance forgets to double the volume of water, and Keith debates whether or not he should say something but Lance is already turning the rice cooker on and well, it can’t be that bad. It’s okay! Keith can deal with some cronchy rice! It’s...going to have some bite to it! Extra al-dente??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance mentally pats himself on the back for finishing the first step. There’s a large spot of water at the waist of the apron from rinsing the rice, but that’s just all part of the cooking process. Lance starts on the fish while the rice is cooking, he unwraps the rectangular slab of fish and prods at it a bit with his finger. Keith has a very large selection of sharp knives, but because it’s not too big, Lance selects a cute little knife that looks unsuspecting and interesting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith is dying a little inside because Lance has chosen a small paring knife to cut their fish, not nearly long or tall enough to successfully slice through the fish evenly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh look! Kosmo’s bowl of food is empty and it’s his lunch time! Can you feed him really quick?” Lance looks up, amicably agreeing to the request. Lance washes his hands again and goes through the cupboards to grab some dry kibbles. Kosmo will never turn down an opportunity for more food and starts eating at Keith’s subtle signal that it’s okay to indulge in a little extra today. Kosmo is the best distraction as Lance takes his phone out to video Kosmo chomping on food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sha-shing, zing zing, hoo-haa, WOOSH</span>
  </em>
  <span>; at the speed of lighting, all the fish is </span>
  <em>
    <span>“magically”</span>
  </em>
  <span> cut by the time Lance remembers to go back to cooking. Insert the sparkle emojis and send a picture to Gordon Ramsey, because Keith is pretty awesome with a knife. Lance goes back to the kitchen, oblivious to ninja-ry as he washes his hands again. Keith pretends like he was just in the kitchen to grab a glass of water, mm delicious hydration. The next time Lance prods the fish, the fish gives slightly to reveal already neatly uniformed slices of sashimi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! It’s already precut! That’s convenient!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Must have bought it that way from the butcher,” Keith says hastily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance just nods his head, “That’s nice of him to do that for us.” Lance hums happily, setting it back into the fridge to chill out while they wait for the rice to cook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry-hungry? Should we try some snicky-snacks that we bought earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith pretends to tap at an imaginary menu on the table, “Yes, I’d like an appetizer to start.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oreos are maybe a little too sweet to have right before their meal, but they’ve both been eyeing the Juniberry Berry Blast with junimallows. Lance carefully opens the box, ripping open the plastic bag and shakes a few to Keith’s hands with an arm tucked faux-politely behind his back like he’s about to pour a glass of fine champagne. They’re multicolored shades of pink and purple puffed corn that honestly kinda look like Trix. Keith is a cornflakes or Kix kind of guy, but cereal with marshmallows is </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of a game changer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith throws a piece of cereal at Lance, who catches it in his mouth in a show of unexpected talent. Keith is decidedly not as good at Lance at catching cereal in his mouth, but he tries anyway until there is cereal littered all over the ground near him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One more time,” Keith grumbles, opening his mouth as wide as possible. Lance snorts, throwing it in Keith’s direction. Keith lunges forward for the cereal and it hits his forehead. Pouting, Keith asks Lance to do it again and again. One stray piece of cereal hits Kosmo on the nose and he sneezes, retreating to Keith’s room to avoid the kibble looking projectile that smells weird.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why won’t it go in,” Keith grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta keep your eyes on the prize,” Lance says, nodding seriously. Keith tries one more time and it’s a success! Lance makes loud cheering noises as Keith takes a small victory lap. Eventually, Keith takes out his small friend (Roomba) and lets it start cleaning up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beep beep! The rice cooker plays a fun little melody to say the rice is done. Lance takes a look inside the pot and well, it looks like rice. Lance takes a rice paddle and scoops some into a mixing bowl. Keith takes a small spoonful to taste, slowly chewing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How does it taste?” Lance just looks so hopeful that Keith ends up giving him a close-lipped smile and two thumbs up. It’s edible enough, so it should be okay! Lance does not end up heating the vinegar, sugar, and salt before he tosses it in with the rice, but that should still be okay because the rice is still warm. (Right??) Some parts are a little too salty or sweet, but Lance is trying! And anyways, it seems like Keith is enjoying it, so that’s all the matters!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too bad right? Wife me up,” Lance declares proudly. Keith’s head spins a little at the idea and he has to put his head down for a moment, hhhhnnnng he is so gay. While the rice cools, Lance debates how he should go about slicing strips of seaweed for the sushi when Keith silently slides a pair of scissors into his peripherals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey! This’ll do,” Lance says, picking up the convenient pair of scissors and cutting into the seaweed. Keith shows Lance where the soy sauce, ginger, and wasabi is in his fridge and they get everything all set up. With all his prepped ingredients in front of him, Lance tries to figure out where to start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw a hack reposted on instagram,” Keith says, playing a clip for Lance on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like so much fun,” Lance says. Keith takes out an ice cube mold from his fridge, popping the ice out into some glasses so they can drink later. Lance lays a large strip of cling wrap over the top and assembles the fish inside first with more concentration than necessary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If this works, it’ll be so cool,” Lance says. The rice sticks all over Lance’s fingers, so Keith helps him pack the rice in with the paddle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks good, let’s flip it over,” Keith says. Some pieces have crumbly rice, but better than either of them could imagine. They take one look at each other and do a victory lap together. Lance picks up Keith and twirls him around dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We did it!” There are rice grains probably stuck all over Keith’s shirt now, but they’re both in a good mood. Lance is so amazed and happy because they are soooo cute! Lance wraps them in strips of seaweed and shows them off to Keith even though they made it together, and definitely gives Keith extra portions too. Keith pours the both of them some of his favorite apple juice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheers!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance takes a hearty chomp into one of his sushi pieces, chewing with his face slowing scrunching up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith is so full from eating so much nigiri, but he will eat whatever Lance makes for him. The puppy love is too real, and Lance just looks better with happiness on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I like it </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> you made it for me, but it could use a little work. Maybe you could keep making them with me to perfect it? I like hanging out with you, it’s like we’re having a bonding moment?” Keith says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance flushes delightedly, “Keith, I love spending time with you. Love spending time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, too. Do you also?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith groans, tucking his face into his hands because he is having so many feelings. “Yeah, same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance smiles at the response, tangling their feet together and popping another piece of sushi into his mouth. It’s okay if he can’t cook very well, they can learn together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>